Bella Swan's Guide To Destroying Your Childhood
by XxMiaZeBookwormxX
Summary: Used and abused by her classmates as a child, at the tender age of 17, Bella Swan returns to her childhood home town to seek revenge on her past tormentors so she can finally let go of all her anger and hatred.But will an unexpected love change her mind?
1. My Hometown

My name is Bella Swan. It was only seven years ago that I walked down the dreary sidewalks of Forks, Washington, a chubby little mess of mahogany hair with big round glasses and a goofy smile plastered on my chubby face. My life then was not one filled with blessed childhood memories if that's what you're thinking, then again my life now still sucks ass. Some things are not meant to change I suppose.

I sighed as I reminisced about my childhood, and looked to the sky to see a vast never ending sea of gray.

Seven years ago my mother and I escaped the tumbling storm of disappointment that was and still is Forks, in hopes of changing the paths we'd begun to follow. In short,

Back then our lives were shit.

My mother's reason of unhappiness. Settling.

My mother was a beautiful and independent woman. Everyone, especially my father loved her for her reckless and carefree personality. But her recklessness left her feeling like a wild horse trapped inside a box, she had nowhere to run, to let loose, to spread her wings so to say.

And so, 10 years after I was born in the small town of forks, she did what any normal contained soul would do.

She broke free of her chains.

Taking me with her so I would not face the same fate as she, we moved to Arizona. The undeniable Yang to Forks' Yin. When I asked my mother for her reasoning to her choice. She merely smiled and said

"_Opposites. We had a terrible life in the small and wet Forks, So maybe we'll be fortunate in the dry, wide open Arizona." _

Fortunate my ass.

I could have stayed with my dad and my big brother Emmett, but like I said my life sucks ass, and my mother needed someone to keep her in line.

As I opened the door to my apartment the weight of my decision to move back to this god forsaken hell hole came crashing down on me.

Two mini-me's popped onto my shoulder.

The one on the left was dressed in a very low cut, deep red dress which hugged her –well my- every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. She wore it with matching blood red fuck me pumps.

She had red horns, and bat wings making her look sexy and powerful. In one hand she held a pitchfork and twirled her tail seductively in the other.

The one on the right was dressed more conservatively but still looked beautiful.

She wore a knee-length strapless white dress with a golden sash that hugged her –again my- figure like a glove, with cute white and gold flats.

There was a garland on her head made from leaves and berries all of which were colored in gold, accompanied by light fluffy white wings and a harp in her hands.

"_Keep it together Bella" _my little angel scolded,_"Remember you need to be strong you are not the same girl these people knew, you are a confident woman now, smart and sexy. What's the worst thing that could happen?" _she smiled.

"_Uh HELLO!" _my little devil interrupted_ "please for the love of everything unholy TELL ME your joking, 'what's the worst thing that could happen?' she says, would you like a freaking LIST of all the thing that _could _happen? Cause I got time."_

My angel harrumphed in irritation,_ "At least _I'm _trying to help, your being nothing but pessimistic so don't get all...all HUFFY with me miss I-think-I-know-everything."_

"_don't get all huffy with me" My devil mocked._

"_Oh hush!" My angel yelled back in retort.__**  
**_**  
**_"At least _IM_ being rational. May I remind of you of the number one issue with Forks my fluffy winged friend? Three words buddy Edward. Fucking. Cullen."_

I sighed at their argument and willed them away. They disappeared with a _'poof'_ and that was that for my delusions.

Ah yes. Edward Cullen. AKA the epitome of all my problems in Forks, and the reason I moved away from this town. He was also the very reason I moved back.

I huffed out a sigh and got ready for bed. I cleaned all the makeup off my face and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I missed my family back in Arizona.

And I was seriously regretting coming back to this shit hole.

Just then my phone beeped with a text message from Rose. She always did have impeccable timing.  
I shot my hand out to read what it said.

It wasn't like I could sleep now anyway.

_Hey Bella Bitch,__  
__How r things there? Are u okay? How was the flight? __  
__We miss you so bad, can we come visit yet?  
Did you run into that man whore? Wudnt b surprzed in a town tht small.__  
__What time is it there anyway?__  
__Txt me bak when u cn kay__  
__L8r skank __  
__**Rosiee**_

I laughed at her message.

Good ol' Rose a total badass on the outside but a complete softy inside.

I quickly typed my message back.

_Hey cock sucker,__  
__Who the hell u callin a skank tht title fits u bettr thn ne one ;)__  
__Things here suck major balls (like you do :D) and it rains 2muchh__  
__Im the same bitter bitch I was back in Arizona__  
__Food on the flight was shit  
I only just got here u stupid whore__  
__No I did not see Edward :P__  
__And its 11:30ish, jet lag babe, cant sleep so call if u want__  
__L8r__  
__;) Bellaaa ;)_

Exactly 2 minutes later my phone rang. I answered with my usual cheeriness.

"Hey Hoe, what are you doing up? Banging Nate again?"

"Shut it you fucking whore" She laughed, "now seriously tell me what's going on"

" Meh same old, same old this place is still shitty and I still hate my life. OH and I have fucking school tomorrow, I'm just _so _super excited for that shit."

"Oooooh sarcasm" She said snidely "Watch yourself Bells I'm not there to protect your skinny white ass anymore so you better respect your elders, do your homework and all that other BS"

We both paused for half a second then burst out in laughter

"Pffft!" I snorted "Sure ill get right on that Rosie"

"Man I wish I could see their faces tomorrow when you walk through their dreary halls all bad assed up"

"Oooo 'dreary' you been reading some dictionary's while I've been gone Rose?"

"Har Har ass face, so seriously expectin' some surprise?"

"Oh yah there's no doubt they'll be surprised. Especially Emmett, I made dad promise not to tell anyone I was living here or id leave. No worries I'll call you with details tomorrow after it all goes down...know what make that lunch for sure"

"Sweet. So how's life livin on your own?"

"Pretty good actually, it's kinda lonely though...maybe I'll get a dog"

"EW that's nasty"

"Yes yes we all know _you _hate dogs but I love animals so too bad your gunna have to suck it up bitch"

"Whatever so what are you gunna wear tomorrow? Something sexy I presume?"

"No need to worry, I learned from the best" I could practically hear her smile through the phone "add that with my natural beauty and those bastards wont even recognize me"

"Perfect now im gunna go cause bags under your eyes won't help shit and...what?...No get lost!" I could hear her yell at someone on the other side of the phone then huff in irritation.

"Give that back assholes!" I heard her scream.

There was a lot of scuffling and shouted "Hi Bells!" "We miss you" and "Fuck you Rose!"

Everything went quiet for a second then Rose's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Hello" she said out of breath "Fucking vultures, the girls say hi in case you didn't get the message" she huffed.

I laughed "Tell em' I say hi"

"Yah Yah now off to bed with you and dream happy dreams of strangling Edward in his sleep"

I smiled into my phone. "Ah what lovely mental images you've planted in my head"

I could hear her chime like laughter on the other side of the phone and the familiar sound of it made me smile.

"Night Bells"

"Night Rose"

I hung up my phone and began scrolling through my Ipod, putting it on my bedtime playlist. I placed my Ipod in its dock and set my alarm for 6:30, and slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

That night I dreamt of my childhood here in Forks. Not just a single memory but a lot of them jumbled together.

**Bella age: 5 First day of school**

"_Bella sweetie, time for school! Hurry up"_

"_Okay Mom im ready" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack. I went and sat down at the kitchen table._

_Today I was wearing my pink and white unicorn t-shirt and a blue denim skirt with white leggings and a pair of pink ballet flats. My hair was done up in pigtails with white ribbons in my hair. I didn't understand why my mom had to dress me up, but I was too excited for my first day of kindergarten to care. _

"_So baby you excited for school" my mom asked as she placed a glass of milk and 2 ego waffles in front of me._

"_Yup!" I nodded happily as I took a big bite of my waffle._

_Just then Teddy came down the stairs and yelled "I smell food!" in a happy singsong voice. Emmett was going to grade one this year and he said that kindergarten was a lot of fun so not to be scared._

"_Morning Belly Bean" Emmett smiled as he tickled my sides a little bit._

"_Morning Teddy bear" I giggled_

_After breakfast mom drove us to school she dropped Teddy off at his class first then she took me to my new class. The room was big and full of toys. I decided instantly I loved school._

"_Hello you must be Bella" an old lady with orangey hair and big blue eyes said as she bent down to my level._

_I proceeded to hide behind my moms' legs. My mom laughed at my behavior._

"_Yes this is her" my mom said while picking me up to face the teacher._

"_My name is Mrs. Lay, or just Mrs. L for short. I'm your new teacher shall we go introduce you to the rest of the class?" she asked as my mom put me down and gave me a big wet kiss on my cheek._

"_Have fun honey" she said and left the room._

_I took Mrs. Lay's hand and we went to the front of a big group of kids sitting on a carpet. I blushed as Mrs. Lay introduced me._

"_Everyone this is Bella please treat her kindly and welcome her to the class"_

"_Hello Bella!" the class echoed back._

"_Bella" Mrs. Lay said turning to me "you can have a seat beside Edward." She pointed to a cute boy with reddish hair sitting farthest away from the front._

_I smiled and went to sit down beside him_

"_Hi Edward its nice to meet you."_ I said blushing.

_Edward stared at me funny then said_

"_Are you always so gross? I don't like dumb girls, So just leave me alone, got it Smelly Belly?"_

_Tears brimmed up into my eyes as some of the other kids laughed at what Edward had said and I nodded my head. Deciding then and there that I hated school._

_**Bella age: 10 in the cafeteria at lunch**_

_I looked up at the laughing faces of Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton Tyler Crowley, and the Denali sisters Tanya, Kate and Irina as they rejoiced over Lauren tripping me and getting food all over my face and clothes. _

_The only two faces that weren't laughing at the table were Alice Cullen and my own big brother Emmett who wore blank looks on their faces but neither coming to help me._

"_That's what you get for being such an annoying geek Swan" Jessica cackled at me._

"_God I feel so sorry for you Em" Tanya said glaring down at me "having to be born with such a hideous thing for a sister"_

"_Oops" Mike said sarcastically as he poured chocolate pudding on my head  
"Sorry Smelly I thought you were a trashcan" he said sending the whole table into another fit of laughter._

"_My god why are you still here? Get lost trashcan no one wants you around" Edward said coolly as he glared down at me._

"_I don't understand" I said in a small voice with tears brimming in my eyes "What have I ever done to you? Why are you so mean?" _

"_cause we hate you. Simple. Now get lost" Kate chimed._

_I looked up with tears streaming down my cheeks_

"_Emme—" I tried to say but he just glared down at me and said in an equally cold voice_

"_Just leave Bella"_

_I quickly shot up and ran out of school. The following Monday I never went back._

_After that it was a blur of little things over the years that I had endured nothing really clear, and everything blending into everything else. The last thing I rememberd was Edward Cullen's laughing face sneering down at me chanting 'Smelly Belly" over and over again._

I awoke with a jolt as I turned my blaring alarm clock off.

I was suddenly extremely nervous to be seeing everyone again. I wondered how much they've all changed.

This was it, the day I let everyone see that the innocent always bullied Bella no longer existed, the day I stepped up and unleashed my sexy as hell, confident, inner rebel that had taken her place.

I glanced down at my confidence pusher. The inside of my left wrist had a picture of a bottle of poison being poured onto a heart once red, now turned black.

I looked out my window with new determination. Today was _my _day.

* * *

**Kay so still my first Fan-fic just new and improved **

**Tell me what you think because i live to please you **

**...Not :D  
But your opinion still matters so **

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Welcome Home Rituals

I hoped into the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

Quickly drying off I went and walked into my closet to pick out what I was going to wear for the day. I decided on black short shorts and a cute tight grey off both shoulders shirt with short sleeves that ended at my elbows.

It had the words 'Stop staring at these' across the bust in big letters and a black skull in the bottom right corner. Slipping them on over my matching dark blue lingerie set I went and inspected myself in the mirror.

It hugged my curves nicely, the shorts making my legs look long and sexy as hell. While the shirt showed just enough cleavage to make me look appealing but not trashy.

I went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair, then straightening it out making it look pin straight instead of the normal natural curls, I slightly side swept my side bangs to give them a sort of sexy twist.

I _was _going all out today after all. So I quickly applied my black eyeliner and mascara making my eyes look rounder and fuller. I didn't need blush considering my cheeks were always tinted a slight pink, and opted for some natural looking lip gloss.

I put on my sequined watch and my silver locket. My mom gave it to me for my 15th birthday.

It cost her a lot but she said I was worth every penny. Cheesy I know, I kept a picture of her and my grandma inside it to always keep them close.

I tucked it into my cleavage and put on big matching silver hoops.

looking into the mirror again, I was completely satisfied with the final presentation.

Although I wished I had my second opinion. I got my phone out and snapped a picture of myself in my mirror. I sent it to Rose, Asha, Jackie and Scarlet with the message _"how does I look my babies?"_

I got four messages back with the same general message. Sexy.

I glanced at the clock on my wall 8:08. Oh well being fashionably late was my specialty.

I grabbed my bag and headed out of my bedroom into the kitchen where I proceeded to make myself some ego waffles.

What can I say? old habits die hard. I grabbed a glass and filled it with some grape minute maid and sat down at the table with my breakfast.

I hadn't eaten dinner last night so I scarfed it down rather quickly. I looked at the clock again it read 8:23.

The school principal said that my orientation started at 8:15 so I figured I should head off. I slung my side bag on and quickly checked the mirror for any imperfections, while reapplying my lip gloss. When everything was in order I slipped on my black heels and my leather jacket. I headed to my Harley Davidson.

I patted its seat and sighed in adoration.

My bike was my baby. You touch my baby and I'll rip your arm out of its socket.

I spent months saving for it and voila here she is. As I tore down the streets of the quiet and boring streets of Forks I had to wonder.

_Who the fuck gives one new fucking student an orientation? Do the people in this town really have nothing to do but fuss over one girl?_

**EPOV**

_Who the hell gives one chick a fucking orientation? The people in this town seriously need a life. _I ranted in my head.

I glanced at the clock in my car it read 8:15. I honked my horn again so my sister would know to hurry the fuck up.

"I'm coming you persistent prick give me a minute!" Alice yelled from her bedroom window.

Instead of answering I instead honked my horn again this time just to piss her off. Not even 2 minutes later she came out of the house in her usual 'stylishly simple sexy outfit' in her words not mine.

"Okay brother dear let's go I can't wait to meet this new student!" she squealed

"Whatever Ali" I stated indifferently.

"Oh get off your high horse Edward I _know _your excited too"

I snorted

Ah yes. The transfer student our most popular subject in this small town for awhile now. Even I had to admit I was pretty curious to see what this chick looked like.

But I was more curious to see how long it would take for me to get in her pants. _If_ she was hot of course.

I wouldn't call myself a man whore so to speak. I didn't fuck everyday but sometimes you just need a release and no girl could resist my charm. I was cocky and badass a terrible influence on others, I smoked and partied like it was my last day alive. I was every dad's nightmare and every girls' wet dream come to life.

I was speeding through the streets and I reveled in the feeling of flying forward in my Volvo.

My Volvo was my baby. You touch my baby I rip your balls off.

I stopped at a red light and ogled openly at the hot piece of ass that was riding a Harley.

I licked my lips at the sight of her. I couldn't see much but everything I could was mouth watering. She had long creamy looking legs, a nice bust and the most beautiful silky looking mahogany hair, I had an urge to go and run my fingers through it.

The light turned green and I shot past her, fully knowing I wouldn't be able to get her sexy figure out of my mind for the rest of the day. Shit I needed to fuck something.

I pulled into the school parking lot next to the Denali's red corvette. Jasper came around to the side of the car and helped Alice out while complimenting her outfit, sending them off to lover's lala land.

I hoped out of the car and was immediately attacked by head of blond hair.

"Eddie!" Tanya screeched into my chest.

"I missed you babe" she said pouting and trying to make herself look sexy. She ended up looking like a fish.

"I missed you too sexy...after school at your house today?" I asked smirking.

"Sure thing baby" she said in a supposedly seductive voice and reached up for a kiss.

I bent down and kissed her hard slipping my tongue into her mouth.

I pulled away and sent her my panty dropping crooked smile. She had a dazed sort of look in her eyes which I immediately smirked at.

With Tanya attached to my side I walked over to our friends who were all standing around Emmett's jeep.

"Hey dude" I said smiling and giving Emmett a fist punch.

"Hey Eddo my boy, you excited to see this new girl?" he asked happily.

"Of course he is" Jasper cut in "it's a new piece of ass for him to bang, sorry darlin' but its true" Jasper said apologetically at Tanya whose face was all scrunched up.

I laughed and said

"Too true Jas my dear all too true"

He smiled and we pounded fists.

"Whatever she better not be some loser dork we have enough of those already" Tanya said as she sneered at Angela a quiet little bookworm who was just passing by.

The others all laughed accordingly while I gave a low chuckle.

"Aww no worries Angie baby" I said tapping her ass lightly "You'll find your frog prince someday"

She blushed madly and scampered off towards the school. This sent all of us into another fit of laughter.

Out laughter ceased however when Emmett let out a low whistle and Mike whispered

"Fuck me"

All heads turned to see what had captured their attention. Then it was like on t.v. where everything moved in slow motion. I didn't think it'd ever happen in real life but it did.

I looked across the parking lot where the hot biker girl from the stoplight was dismounting her bike.

"Fuck" I hissed out.

She took her helmet off and shook her hair out running her fingers through her silky hair. It wasn't a seductive move yet it had me hard as a fucking rock.

I imagined myself pulling on that same hair while pounding into her from behind, up against a wall, over my shoulders all the while she'd be screaming my na-.

My day dream was cut short as she slipped her back pack on and looked up to see us looking at her.

At that point I'm sure everyone in the fucking parking lot was looking at her.

I glanced around and sure enough they were. For unknown reasons this angered the fuck out of me. I had a hard time resisting the urge to run over to her, throw her over my shoulder and yell MINE!

Our eyes locked for a second although it seemed like hours, she broke eye contact and briefly scanned our group with a bored look on her face.

She stared at us and we stared back for not even a minute before she smirked at us then strutting away in her sexy as hell heels, her hips swaying seductively.

Everyone was stunned into silence for a moment at the sheer beauty of her presence.

The girls walked ahead of us discussing her outfit and if they should invite her to sit with us at lunch.

All of us guys shared a look of pure desire. Well everyone except Jasper, he kept up with my sister smirking at their chit chat.

Fucking pussy.

I had made it my mission then that I would have this girl for my own. It would be easy I mean I'm Edward fucking Cullen. What could go wrong?

**BPOV**

As I pulled into the school parking lot I decided that I'd park the farthest possible from the school just because I wanted to delay the torture as long as possible.

I dismounted my bike and shook my hair out running my fingers through it to get all the tumbles out. I slid my bag on and I felt as if people were staring at me so I turned around to see that practically the whole parking lot was watching me.

Wonderful.

One group however caught my eye immediately.

They stared at me and I stared at them trying to figure out if I knew them. I made eye contact briefly when I noticed Emmett amongst them, and I immediately knew it was Cullen's crew. I looked around for him and found his bronze tuft of hair and striking green eyes, eyeing me with desire. At this I of course smirked and proceeded to walk away not giving them another glance.

That felt good. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

I walked into the office and asked the secretary for my schedule. She handed it to me trying not to stare openly and I laughed internally.

She directed me to the principles' office where the vice principle would take me down to the gym after everyone was seated. I glanced down at my schedule.

**Period 1. Trigonometry**  
**Period 2. English**  
**Period 3. Biology**  
**LUNCH**  
**Period 5. Gym**

Fuck. I hated trig. This would be interesting.

The vice principle Mr. Hardwicke lead me down the hallways showing me where my classes were in advance as we made our way to the gym. He led me up the stage door area and told me to wait in a chair until called forward.

The principle came forward and welcomed me to the school. Basically all the same crap the V.P just said.

I watched as she walked out onto the stage and quieted the student body. I quickly took out my compact and made sure everything was okay. Smiling at my reflection I snapped it shut and stood up, confidence pouring out of every essence of my body.

"As you all know we have a new student joining us for the rest of the school year. I hope you will treat her with the same respect and dignity you treat your other peers. Please help me in welcoming or should I say RE-welcoming Ms. Isabella Swan!"

I heard a sea of applause and hoots as I strutted out from behind the curtain staring straight forward at the principle not once glancing to the audience, quickly the applause silenced. I stopped in front of the principle smiled winningly at her and glanced slyly over my shoulder toward the crowd, smirking as I took in all the shocked and confused faces.

I quickly scanned the room and found Edward and his 'crew' staring at me eyes wide and mouths hanging agape with shock at the back of the gym. The principle handed me the mic just as Emmett stood up and shouted and angry

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Some turned to look at him while others were too caught up with me to care.

I stared at him, my eyes cold and full of fury. I stared straight at him and he stepped back with the intensity of my glare.

I proceeded to glare openly at all of Edwards's crew until my eyes landed on him at last.

His eyes were screaming with panic and it made me want to laugh out loud. _Guess the tables have turned Eddie. _I thought gleefully.

Instead I smiled a cruel and sarcastic smile, brought the mic to my lips and uttered a very seductive and sarcastic

"Good to be home."

**

* * *

Reviews make me happy **

**And my happiness effects the future of our characters SO**

**REVIEW! NOW! GO!...o_O **

**And ya that TOTALLY wasn't black mail...I swear :D**

**Bye my loves ;)**


	3. Fucked Three Ways To Sunday

**EmPOV**

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit_ SHIT SHIT SHITY SHIT SHIT FUCK HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!_

My brain was in complete turmoil and everything my brain could process at the moment came out in one word at a like _Bella…home…hot…Bella…motorcycle…Bella…swearing…Bella…FUCK_. Screwed.

No wrong I'm WORSE than fucking screwed because not only am I screwed but I did something so unbearably terrible, so horribly fucked up, something so horrifying that I deserve to go to JAIL, because I will NEVER be able to get the images out of my head. Did I mention I should go to FUCKING JAIL? Fuck I'm going to hell.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stu-  
_

I was awaken from my internal meltdown by an annoyingly hyper active pixie screaming in my ear and shaking my arm wildly.

"What the hell Emmett! Why in the holy name of FUCK didn't you tell us Bella was back! I cant believe you'd hide something so important from us! When'd she get here! Is she living at home with you? Can we come visit her? Why is she here? Is she okay? How's your mom? Is Bel-"

"Ali SHUT IT!" I said as I interrupted her crazed non stop babble fest. "I didn't know she was coming hell I didn't even fu-…hey wait a minute where the hell is everyone?" I asked as I looked around the gym.

"Everyone left you big oaf!...after Bella's introduction the principle let everyone out but you and Edward were stuck in place with this I-just-ate-shit look of shock on your faces and me and Jazzy have been trying to get you awake for almost 20 minutes now!" She ranted out with one breath.

Sure enough 2 seats down Jasper was trying to shake Edward out of his stupor. Poor kid looked like he was gunna puke his guts out.

I walked over to Edward and gave him two good solid punches in the chest.

"Shake it off man" I said as he started to come to. I plopped down into the seat and put my head in my hands. Simultaneously the others plopped down in the chairs next to me. We sat in silence processing everything slowly, until Edward spoke the absolute truth of our situation.

"We are SO fucked"

Yep we're screwed.

**EPOV**

Bella Fucking Swan. It was Bella FUCKING Swan. As in the Bella fucking Swan that I used to torment as a child.

That same cute, chubby, pimpled face, glasses wearing, nerd turned into a fucking knock out, and instead of trying my luck with said knock out, I am probably gunna need to make sure she doesn't literally knock _me _out.

I don't blame her for being mad. Hell I would've shoved a shovel up my ass if I were in her position. I can't even apologize for being such a cunt as a child, cause I have no fucking reason as to why I did it, and to be honest I don't really regret it.

Was it fun? Most of the time it was, she was fun to tease, but when she cried? No it wasn't any bloody fun to watch her cry, my mother pounded chivalry into my head since birth.

To be popular? My good looks already landed me a permanent position at said 'cool' table.

Then why _did _I do it? Cause I'm asshole.

I looked around at the rest of the guys who all had the same deep-in-thought expression on their faces, no doubt thinking back to all the wrong they'd done Bella in the past.

I felt especially bad for Emmett. He was her fucking brother. Blood.

Out of everyone here he probably felt the worst of all the wrongs he did.

The fact that it was his _sister _that he bullied must have been eating him out since the day she left, and in a way we all knew he felt it was his fault that Bella left Forks.

_Flashback_

"_That's what you get for being such an annoying geek Swan" Jessica cackled at Bella._

"_God I feel so sorry for you Em" Tanya said glaring down at Bella "having to be born with such a hideous thing for a sister"_

"_Oops" Mike said sarcastically as he poured chocolate pudding all over her already brown head.  
"Sorry Smelly I thought you were a trashcan!"_

_At this we all laughed heartily._

"_My god why are you still here? Get lost trashcan no one wants you around" I said coolly as I looked down at her with disdain._

"_I don't understand" she said in a small whisper of a voice, tears brimming at her eyes "What have I ever done to you? Why are you so mean?" _

_At the look on her face I immediately felt guilty for being so mean. My mother had always told me to be chivalrous and polite to all women so I obviously felt bad when I made her cry. Still I wasn't going to say anything._

"_cause we hate you. Simple. Now get lost" Kate chimed._

_She looked to Emmett with tears streaming down her face._

"_Emme—"she tried to say finally breaking him from his stupor. He inhaled sharply and glared down at her and said in an equally cold voice_

"_Just leave Bella"_

_Bella hoped up from her place in the cafeteria full on sobbing and never turned back._

_Emmett stood up obviously feeling bad for hurting his baby sister. He glared at the spot where she disappeared and angrily slammed his fist into the table._

"_The HELL was that?" he yelled at everyone at the table his glare looking ten times more hateful._

"_What the FUCK is wrong with you guys?__" __he gave me a pointed look and I immediately went into defensive mode._

"_ME!...What the hell is wrong with __YOU! __She's __YOUR __sister and __YOU __were treating her just as fucking bad as EVERYONE else!"_

_The entire table mumbled their agreements._

_His glare faltered, and he fell down into his seat and put his heads in his hands._

"_I know…I know, it's my fault." he sighed. "I shouldn't have let this get so far!"_

_Alice reached over and patted his head. "We both should have done something" she said in a sullen voice._

_She looked over at me with a hard look. "Your at fault too Edward…this all started when you started picking on Bella. But no more. If you insist on being a jackass then I'm not planning on sticking around." At this she gave both me and Jasper pointed looks. And I felt him stiffen next to me under her glare._

_Emmett rubbed his eyes harshly and said "I'm going to apologize and be the big brother she needs me to be, and if I ever hear any of you bad mouthing her again…"He paused to flex his muscles as a threat. "I'll clock you so hard your great grand children's great grandchildren will feel the after shock."_

_Both he and Alice got up and walked away together. The rest of the gang were shocked into silence for a moment then went on to say that they didn't need those guys anyway and how there were tones of geeks to pick on. Jas and I shared a look and we got up to follow them out of the room._

"_Hey wait up!" I yelled as Emmett and Alice sped down the hallway. They both turned around to hear what we had to say._

"_look Em, I'm sorry it was wrong of me to pick on Bella so much especially since she's your sister…I promise I'll lay off and I'll apologize for being a moron…are we still cool?" I said letting the sincerity of my words leak into my voice._

_He looked down at me with his big goofy Emmett grin and said "Its cool my mini bro, we all make mistakes" we pounded fists. All of us looked at Jasper who looked calmly into Emmett and Alice's eyes. _

"_Emmett, Alice" he said softly._

_His eyes spoke for him. He was sorry and he was going to do better._

_Alice went over and hugged him tight. "Thanks Jas" she whispered into his shirt._

_**Monday**_

_When me and Alice arrived at school on Monday we had every intention of going to Bella and apologizing non-stop, but when we arrived we could tell when we walked over to Emmett and Jasper that something was wrong. The air seemed thicker and the sky looked darker from where we were sitting._

"_Hey Em…Jas…What's wrong?"_

_Emmett looked up with puffy red eyes and sniffed out a strangled_

"_She's gone."_

_Me and Alice looked at him dumbstruck._

"_Who's gone?" I said grimly hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was, but still knowing the answer._

"_Bella's GONE!" he cried out in misery._

_Alice went to rub his back_

"_Wh…What do you mean __She's gone?"__Alice whispered, trying to choke back her own tears._

_Emmett looked straight at her and said_

"_Her and mom are…they left…ran out on me and dad…said they…said they couldn't take…it anymore." Emmett choked out through his sobs. _

_We all looked on at Emmett not wanting to believe his words. All the while one sullen thought haunted my mind._

_We pushed Bella out of Forks…for good._

_End Flashback_

Of course after Bella left we all went back to our jackass bullying ways. Why we did it? Who gives a fuck we were angry and hurt and felt damn fucking guilty, it was like living in dark cloud of grey haze we couldn't see clearly and we didn't give a flying fuck about anyone who was in our way.

I shook my head to clear it and looked toward the others. Alice spoke first.

"What do we do?" she asked in timid voice. Jasper put his arm around her in a sign of comfort.

"We could…go apologize?" he said but it came out more of a question.

"That wouldn't work" I said not meeting their eyes. "Anything we say to her will probably sound like bullshit"

Emmett nodded. "…But for the holy love of god!" He shouted out loud, disgust colouring his tone "I _CANNOT BELIEVE _that only an hour ago I was fucking _checking my sister out!_"

He turned to me and pointed his finger out in accusation.

"It was _you"_ he said childishly ducking his head under his arms.

"Y_ou _made me do it! Challenging my male testosterone in a race to get the new piece of ass!"

He faked sniffled. "Its all your fault Eddie."

I maturely proceeded to flip him the bird and that fucker laughed.

Emmett sighed and after a long pause he finally spoke.

"We don't have much of a choice right now you guys. Edwards right anything we _do_ say will come out like bullshit to her but im sure if we're persistent enough she'll come around…or until we come up with a better plan."

He stated it with such authority there was no room for argument.

"Yah we'll try and explain…I don't expect her to forgive us at first but you all _know _how persistent I can be!" Alice stated a small smile that slowly turned into a wide cat like grin.

"Uh-Oh Allie cat…what's going on in that evil little head of yours?" I asked suddenly scared.

She cackled evilly and said in an even scarier dead pan voice "You'll see."

She dragged Jasper out of the gym and they made their way to second period considering we practically missed first.

Emmett and I shared a look and we both shuddered outwardly at whatever it was our little pixie was cooking up.

"So at lunch then?" I asked looking at the spot where they disappeared.

Emmett nodded looking forward also.

"At lunch."

**

* * *

*Cackles Evilly with Alice***

**Sooooo what'd you think? Good? Bad? Lemme know ;)…but nothing too mean I want constructive criticism not insults D:**

**Gosh i just love Alice babble dont you?**

**Poor Ali is gunna get put through a lot next chapter**

**afterall B's trust doesn't come easy**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next :)  
**

**Thanks Guys Love Youu!  
Review My Loves :)**


End file.
